The Achivement Hunters and The Tower Of Pimps
by LittleShiro And Jojo
Summary: Friendship is very powerful and wonderful, but when dark forces try to tear apart The Achievement Hunter friendship; Gavin, Micheal, Geoff, Ray, Jack, and Ryan will have to face a great evil to prevent the Tower Of Pimps from falling into the wrong hands. Rating: Will start off as a T fic, may become a M later.
1. Prolouge

**A.N: Special thanks to my beta reader Alexa Moon, who is also one of my best friends!**

They say it all started with Edgar, but that is only half the truth… It started with Edgar, The King Series, Revenge, and The Tower of Pimps. Many people speculate as to how it happened, but I was there and I remember everything. I'm going to tell you everything. I may not be one of them, but I was there to see it all. I shall recount to you the story of Achievement City's greatest adventure and a friendship that concurred it all.

Part one of the Prologue: Edgar

It was a day like every other. The Achievement Hunters were returning to their homes after a long few days of playing Level 30 enchantment. Jack had won, and in the morning they were going to do the ceremony where they would erect the Tower of Pimps.

Ryan knew that Geoff hadn't built him his own house because he didn't want to, and not because he kept forgetting. However, he had long since stopped caring, mostly because he loved living in Kun-Fu house. He didn't know why, because it was the smallest house in Achievement City (unless you counted Caleb's house) in which case his house was the second smallest. He could hear his co-workers laughing and having a good time outside. As he entered the house, he almost fell out of the world because of an unloaded area of the map.

"Oh God!" Ryan shrieked out of shock. All of his co-workers had heard him shriek out, but only Jack had responded with concern.

"Did you die again Ryan?" Jack questioned, in a semi concerned semi joking way.

"I ran into my house and there was nothing there so I just fell out" He didn't get a response from that, but was satisfied. At least he asked, unlike his other co-workers, who could have cared less. It wasn't that Ryan didn't like his Co-workers, it was that they clearly didn't care about him. Sure, every once in a while they would complain about how he didn't hang out with them outside of work. That was only on a rare occasion though, and was only used to prove points.

Ryan suddenly noticed that there was a cow in his house and immediately reacted to it.

"But now it's me and a cow so we are good!" He looked towards the cow and shot off the first name he could think of. "Hey, Edgar, how are you doing?" He heard one of his co-works say that he can't sleep, then proceeded to try and sleep in his bed, only to discover that he can't sleep because there was a mob nearby. He turns around and sees a skeleton waiting outside his door. He walks to the door and shrieks upon being attacked. What proceeded was Gavin laughing at him and Jack making a smart ass comment. Jack then complained briefly about the Kung-Fu photo being knocked off the house, then proceeded to go to bed and was followed by the rest of his co-workers.

In the middle of the night, Ryan woke up in need of some water so he walked over to 'Caleb's house' and got a drink. He walked back to his house and Edgar looked up at him with the most innocent expression. Ryan smiles; he has always loved animals and his co-workers always knew that and made fun of him saying he "tested" on them. He walked over to his double chest and went digging through it. At last, he found what he was looking for, the last of his wheat. He proceeded to walk back over to Edgar and offered it to him. Edgar looked at him again with the eyes of a child.

"It's ok, I have other food, and I don't like the bread that much." Ryan said to his cow friend. Edgar smiled and happily ate the wheat. "How did you get in my house in the first place, Edgar?" Edgar looked at him for a minute, and continued to eat the wheat given to him by his new friend. Ryan sighed; there was no point in asking a cow that would never answer. Ryan spent the rest of the night talking to Edgar. No, more like venting. What about? Everything in general in his life. His insecurities about his wife, his friends, his co-workers, and how much he loved video games. He loved his wife and all, but god knows he could talk about video games for a millennium, if he wanted to. He sighed and left Edgar to his thoughts, and walked back into bed. He sighed, resting his head on the pillow ready for a full night's sleep.

Not five seconds after he rested his head on the pillow did he hear Gavin (his dumbest/loudest co-worker) screaming his head off about someone flooding his trophy room. He looked outside. Did he really just spend 4 hours talking to a cow? Apparently he did. He looked over at Edgar with bewilderment and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ryan asked getting out of bed and going to see what all the commotion was about. Ryan let off a huge grin at seeing what someone had done to his "trophy" room then jumped into the flooded room. Yet, all he could think about was Edgar, his new friend. He liked the thought of having Edgar as friend, surprisingly enough.

After the ceremony, Ryan went straight to sleep in his bed. He was exhausted. He felt someone get up on the bed with him; he opened his eyes to discover that Edgar had laid down next to him. He sighed and pulled Edgar in for a hug and fell asleep in his new best friend's embrace.

Part Two of the prologue: The King Series

A few months after Ryan found Edgar in his house, they had grown inseparable. He had even given Edgar a hole to live in. And of course, without fail, his co-workers started making jokes about him immediately. Mostly about how he was crazy, but he really didn't care anymore; he had heard it all before. Yesterday in fact, he had been taking a walk and Gavin and Geoff were building a "Let's play" that they would be playing in a few weeks called "Creeper Census", and Gavin had started asking Geoff if it would surprise him if Ryan was a cannibal. He knew he wasn't crazy, and that is all that mattered. Anyways, he was feeding Edgar and Edgar 3 the Emergency chicken when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's us." Gavin and Michael replied. Ryan covered up Edgar and the chicken's hole then answered the door.

"Sup," he said as they walked in. Gavin was an anthropomorphic creeper that they had befriended after meeting him at a con. He was a huge fan of Rooster Teeth that became part of the family. Michael on the other hand is an anthropomorphic bear/gamer that started working with them a little over two years ago. Gavin was known for is unworldly stupidity, and Michael was known for being one of the best gamers out there and having a great amount of intelligence. At first, Ryan didn't really get how they could not only get along so well, but also be best friends. However, after a while it started to hit him that not only were they the only anthropomorphic mobs in the group which would instantly connect them to each other, but also, despite the fact that Gavin is the dumbest person they know and Michael is so smart they are very similar in an almost frightening way.

"We have to get going to the new let's play, everyone is waiting." Michael stated.

"Ok, I will be out in a minute."

He walked out of his house and all his co-workers were ready to go. The walk to the new let's play was loud and annoying. Everybody was screaming and yelling. At least this time no one wandered off on the way to the let's play. As they approached what he could only describe as a throne, the others started questioning what was going on.

"LLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" Ray rang out over the beginning of the game they were about to play.

"Heyyy" Gavin said for no reason.

"SOOO, hello, loyal subjects!" Geoff rang out. A few of Geoff's Co-workers laughed when he said that.

"Should I kneel?" Ryan questioned, as he got closer to the throne, bending over to kneel.

"Well, this isn't right already. This should be a sponge." Ray said, as he stared down at his dirt block.

"Greetings, my liege." Jack said.

"Absolutely not." Geoff said in response to Ray and his new found interest in sponges. Then Geoff continues "So yeah. Today for a Let's Play we are going to play a little game called "King Geoff"…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEOFF!" Ray exclaimed, interrupting Geoff mid speech. Everyone started to get worked up again and ignored Geoff when Gavin started talking about the sheep he just saw eat grass. None of them had ever seen it before, and all flocked around the sheep. Geoff told them he had seen it before, then everyone forgot about the sheep. Everyone started yelling at Gavin for interrupting the king, offering his head.

"So, today we are going to play a game called 'King Geoff'. Do you guys remember a game called uahhhh Simon says?" Geoff asked.

"I remember 'Bop It'" Ray says.

"Ahh yes Simon says." Jack says nostalgically.

"What if Simon was a ahhhhh all powerful murderous king?" Geoff asked. Jack made an uncomfortable laughing sound, and Ryan made a confused noise. "We're gonna play a game kinda like that." Geoff paused for a moment then added "That tortures his subjects for his amusement."

"You're gonna run out of people to play that real quick" Jack says

"So here is how it's gonna work. I am going to give you guys a task. I'm gonna say "On the count of three one two three be the first person to do and the first person to…" "Have sex! I lose." Ray interrupts as the crowd of gamers start become more restless.

"So uhhhh." Geoff was losing them slowly. Gavin was still paying more attention to the sheep and Jack was screwing around. "The first pero…. So I will say like this is an example but say I need gray wool. The first person to deliver gray wool to me gets one block for the tower of pimps.

"Oh shit." Michael replies excitedly.

"Oh wow." Ryan says sarcastically.

"That's pretty cool." Michael says, ready to begin.

"Yeah and then we keep going till someone has a completed tower of pimps." Geoff stated matter of factly and then it was decided that they would begin. The first task was to be the last man standing in a fight to the death which ended with Jack as the victor.

Several days (in Minecraft time) later.

Ryan won the tower of pimps. It was a great feeling for him, especially since he hadn't won the tower in a while. When they started to cheer for him, he told Edgar that he did it for him. It was a pretty good few days for Ryan.

Part three of the prologue: Revenge and The Tower of Pimps

As the Achievement Hunter gang celebrated Ryan's victory, little did they know they were being watched by two figures who were precariously perched at the top of Geoff's house.

"We should strike now, my lord, while their guard is down." One of the on-lookers said.

"Patience, Kerry. All good things come to those who wait. Now is not the right time."

"Then when is the right time? We have been spying on them for nearly 8 months now. Don't you think we have done enough reconnaissance?"

"Well of course we have, but we need to wait for the ample time strike."

"How are we going to steal the Tower of Pimps and take over Achievement City when you keep 'waiting'?" The hooded figure turned towards Kerry in a menacing way.

"The opportunity we have been waiting for is close."

"How so?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. How would you take down 6 assholes who run the world?"

"I guess you would attack their weakest point."

"And what is their weakest point?"

"Well that's easy Gavin. He is the dumbest and the worst at Minecraft."

"All the things you have said are true. Yes Gavin is the dumbest and the worst at Minecraft, but that was not the answer."

"Then what is?"

"How do you take down a kingdom run by 6 friends?" Kerry thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"You tear apart their friendship, then you tear apart Achievement City. So in order to take over we need to hit their friendship at its weakest point."

"And what is their weakest person, friendship-wise?"

"Ryan."

"Quite right. Along with the fact that he barely cares for any of them. We also have done research that shows Ryan is very mentally unusable in contrast to normal people. It's not going to take much to crumble their lives. If we strike now, then we lose, but if we wait for the right moment, then we will win."

"And Ryan was just awarded the honor of being king of Achievement City, so it will be the perfect time to attack."

"No, it won't. We have to start building the seeds of deceit and betrayal now, and later we shall strike." The hooded figure looked down and around at all of them celebrating Ryan's win. "I want to destroy them the way they destroyed me."

"To be fair, you kind of did…" Kerry stopped midsentence to see his companion glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Just because I did that does not mean I deserved what they did to me."

"True enough." Kerry agreed. The two of them watched as their enemies celebrated without the knowledge that the enemy was watching them.

**What do you think so far?**

**Video this Fanfiction is based off of watch?v=Mqo719XiMhA**

**Episodes of Achievement Hunter that were used**

**Level 30 Enchantment parts 1 & 2: watch?v=9vifqDcxKYw watch?v=hJXiZ37ZO5w**

**King Geoff Part 1 and 2: watch?v=xp0u2xFqxPs watch?v=NawueuNSZlM**

**Let's Build Creeper Census: watch?v=BEZqKFQDD54 (11:47)**


	2. Team Nice Dynamite

**A.N: Before I start the main story, I am going to do some filler chapters where you get to know the Achievement Hunters. I am trying to keep their personalities similar too what we see in the videos. I will be making up some events to give them more development and what not, just so you know (i.e. the story about how Michael fell in love with Lindsay).**

**This chapter contains:**

**Griffon x Geoff (briefly) **

**Gavin x Meg (SOOOOOO KAWAII! Every time I see them flirting on twitter it makes me want to believe that true love exists)**

**Michael x Lindsay (only talked about)**

**I would also like to point out that this takes place before Ray and Courtney's break up, so occasionally I will mention Courtney x Ray, but I will keep it as low as possible given the break up. Thanks to Alexa Moon, my best friend, for being my beta reader.**

Chapter 1: Team Nice Dynamite

Gavin was startled from his sleep after something smacked him on the head.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Gavin screamed as he fell out of his bed. He looked up to see Millie holding a diamond shovel, giggling.

"Millie, did you hit me with that shovel!"

"I sure did, Gavy!" Millie giggles enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Dad told me to come wake you up."

"So you decided to hit me with a diamond shovel?"

"Yep!"

"Where is Geoff?"

"He is getting ready to head back to Achievement City; he said you have to start getting ready too."

"I can't believe that I am being berated by an 8 year old"

"Oh, by the way, Meg is here." Gavin's look of contempt at Millie became a large grin almost immediately after hearing Meg's name.

"Oh, well that's all you had to say to get me out of bed!" Gavin hopped up off the floor and sped down the stairs. There, sitting on the couch, was Meg. Gavin really didn't know what he had done right to have Meg in his life. It must have been something really good to deserve her.

"Ello, love!" Gavin exclaimed. She turned around, then gave Gavin a massive hug and a kiss. "Did you come here, all the way from your world, just to see me off?"

"I figured I should because you're gonna be in Achievement city for a few weeks."

"You really didn't have to."

"Well of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to!" Gavin then gave her a long kiss; he felt like the luckiest guy in the world whenever he was with Meg. Her beautiful red hair shined like rubies and her big brown eyes had a wonderful sparkle in them that reflected her passionate personality. Hell, she lit up a room just by walking into it. When they pulled apart from the kiss, she had fog on her glasses and they both burst out laughing.

"Hey Meg!" Geoff greeted as he entered the room.

"Hi Geoff!" She smiled and waved from across the living room.

"You two are keeping it PG in here right?" Geoff questioned.

"Yeah, DAD, we totally are!"

"I might as well be your father."

"I would have to agree with Geoff," Meg added. Everyone started laughing. "Well, I have to get going. I will see you soon Gav!" Meg gave Gavin a goodbye kiss and walked out the door.

"I miss her already."

"You sure do have it bad, don't you, Gav?" Geoff said as he put on his "Master Chief" helmet

"You could say that," Gavin said as he spun around and headed back up the stairs. As Gavin got ready, his phone went off. It was Michael.

"Sup Mi-cool"

"Not much! Hey, I was thinking that since we don't start the let's play till tomorrow; we should start making the plans for our 'Team Nice Dynamite' victory room!"

"Yeah, we should! We are going to arrive sooner than everyone else so it should be the perfect time!"

"Yeah, anyways, I have to go. Lindsay and I are gonna go for a bev before I head to Achievement City."

"Have fun and don't get drunk!"

"I will try, but no promises, Dick Gavin!" The line went dead. Gavin smiled at the phone then tucked it into his pocket.

"Gavin, were leaving!" Geoff screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Gavin grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. Gavin and Geoff said their goodbyes to Griffon and Millie; Geoff spent about 3 minutes telling Griffon how much he loved her before Gavin was pulling him out the door to make the trip to Achievement city.

The first half of the car ride was quite, save for the music coming from the radio. Gavin, like usual, was staring out the window, but instead of looking at the scenery he was thinking.

"Hey, Geoff, I just realized something."

"What is that?"

"When Michael and Lindsay get married, Ray and I will be the only members of Achievement Hunter that aren't married."

"Are you thinking about asking Meg?"

"No. It's way too soon, but I have just been thinking a lot lately."

"About?"

"How an amazing girl like Meg, who is smart and sexy enough to be featured on Playboys' facebook page, could like me; well you all know how dumb I can be… I could screw it up really easily."

"Yeah, but you're not going to, Gav."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're in love."

"You think I am?"

"Duhh" Geoff said and he leaned over and knocked on Gavin's head.

"Just because I am in love doesn't mean I won't mess it up. I have done that before, Geoff."

"Yeah, but it's different with Meg. I can tell."

"How so?"

"Gavin, I have known you for a very long time, and I have seen girls come and go in your life and I see the way you act with them. Meg is the one for you. I'm sure of it."

"Have you been keeping track of me that well? You must like me a lot."

"One could even say I love you like you were my own son or something."

"Or something like that," Gavin said as Geoff leaned over again to pat him on the head.

"Well think of it like this, Gavin. You're not the only one that is single anymore!"

"That is true mate." Gavin and Geoff got out of their car and finally spawned themselves into Achievement city.

"I'm gonna send invites to the guys," Geoff stated unnecessarily. Gavin gave him the thumbs up to continue as he headed into Michael's house.

"Hey, it's my boi!" Michael cried as he spawned in and punched Gavin in the face. Gavin smiled and punched Michael back, which started a fist fight, which ended with Michael killing Gavin. Michael ran to Gavin's house.

"You came close to getting me this time, Gavin!"

"How many hearts did you have left?"

"Three."

"OH BUGGA! I almost had you!"

"Don't worry, Gav, I'm sure you will get me someday."

"So we should start planning our 'Team Nice Dynamite' victory room!"

"YEAH, IT'S GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Michael screamed. He and Gavin got to work on planning the victory room. None of the others had accepted their invites to join the game yet, so it was just them sitting in Gavin's house, figuring out how the room was going to work.

"Hey, Mi-coo?"

"What is it Gav?"

"When did you know you loved Lindsay?"

"I don't know… I guess it just kinda crept up on me. I don't really remember. I think it was the day I decided I would ask her to marry me. I was walking by a jewelry store and I saw the ring in the window and I just thought 'I should marry Lindsay' and that was when it dawned on me." Michael looked over at Gavin who was listening intently. "Gavin why did you ask? That Mavin shit isn't getting to your head or anything is it?"

"NO! Nothing like that. I have just been thinking a lot lately about Meg."

"You guys are so cute together."

"That's what everybody says."

"I was the first to say it! The tweet where I said it is all over the Inter-webs!"

"Do you think she and I have a future together?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"She love you?"

"I believe so."

"Well, Dick Gavin, then what is the issue?"

"Do you think I'm good enough for her?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think so?"

"We accept the love we think we deserve, Gavin, and she must love herself a lot to want to be with you, because Gavin, that girl looks at you like you're a god."

Gavin couldn't really think of anything else to say, he just had the largest grin on his face.

Michael was hoping Gavin wouldn't start asking him about this. He had gotten a text from Geoff earlier, before he spawned in Achievement city, about Gavin being insecure about his relationship with Meg. It was never a secret to anyone that Gavin was… well, for lack of better words, not the brightest brick in the load. Gavin was book smart for sure, but he is an air head, in the worst sense of the word.

He misses things because he is spacing out, making dumb bets, and doing dumb things all the time; hell, all of that was the reason why the wonderful "Gavin or Google" existed, which was an enjoyable game to play.

Now, you might think that his unbelievable stupidity would make him annoying on a godly level; that however, is not the case. Gavin is wonderfully easy to get along with. Michael always liked him. He and Gavin were like two peas in a pod. Michael had even decided that Gavin would be his best man in a year, when he would finally tie the knot with Lindsay. He of course was going to delay telling him as long as possible, because he just loved messing with his best friend so much. Well, being that Michael was as close to Gavin as he is, he also knew one thing that most wouldn't know about him.

Gavin was easy to hurt; in a really big way. Gavin was very emotionally sensitive, which is why he kept his "Rage Quit" anger towards Gavin in videos and was nicer to him when the cameras were not recording just so Gavin knew he was screwing around. Michael had actually started to wonder when Gavin's self-conscious would get to him. He was surprised it took this long considering who Gavin just so happened to be dating.

"Have you ever been concerned about you and Lindsay?"

"Well, no shit I have Gavin. Everybody does when they are really in love."

"What happened?"

"I just kept wondering whether or not I was good enough for her or if I should let her go so she could be with someone better, but the thing about that is, Gavin; if Lindsay didn't want to be with me she wouldn't. I think you and I can agree that Meg is the type of person who just says what she is thinking and is never afraid to do so."

"Definitely!"

"Just relax and let things play out; don't make a bigger deal out of this then you should, dick!" Michael cheered as he gave Gavin a one armed hug and nuggie.

"Ahhhhh! Mi-cool, stop! You're ruining my hair." Gavin and Michael continued to rough house when the door opened and in walked Ray in his "Tuxedo mask" cosplay.

"Oh, this is a great Mavin moment. Let me take a picture of this so you guys will have **MORE** fan girls all over you." Ray snapped a picture and sped out the door followed closely by Gavin and Michael.

**References to**

**Rage Quit- playlist?list=PL546793E0D9AB4536**

**Let's play Iron Golem- watch?v=QWL8nPoZvZg**

**P.S I don't hate Mavin shippers, but I don't agree with them. I was just saying what I think the actual people would say.**


	3. Update

Hey Guys just a little update.

Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I had college finals I had to deal with. A few things also went down in my personal life, but that is my business not yours.

Anyways I am completed with the next chapter of this story, but I am refusing to post it till Achievement hunter posts "King Gavin!"

Sorry I am just really pissed that they keep putting it off.

I will also be doing a short one shot in honor of Michael and Lindsay's wedding. I will be posting it on the day of their wedding too.

That's just about all I have to say. I will post the new chapter or the one shot (Whichever comes first) when the time comes and I hope you guys have not been waiting for me to update for long.


End file.
